


Rationalization

by CirrusGrey



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ACAB but Basira's in denial, Episode Related, Gen, I feel like I kind of missed my mark with this one but oh well, Introspection, Short, cw: mentioned police brutality, episode 177 spoilers, in the same context as in the episode, not quite a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR MAG 177!!!She just needs to find Daisy. Once she finds Daisy, everything will be fine.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist (background)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Rationalization

Of  _ course  _ she wants to find Daisy.

Of course she does.

Helen is a creature of lies and madness, the building they are still walking through is proof enough of that. She was just... poking at a spot she thought might hurt, trying to make Basira doubt herself and question her own mind.

She  _ wants  _ to find Daisy.

Not taking Helen's shortcut... that wasn't a failure of purpose, not at all. That was simply tactics: she's  _ been  _ through the door before, coming back from Ny-Ålesund, and she knows how disorientating it can be. Finding herself face to face with Daisy, in the state that her partner is in now, after going through  _ that? _ That would not be a good idea at all. And that's even assuming Helen is trustworthy, and would actually take her to Daisy.

Some shortcuts just aren't shortcuts after all. It's a simple fact. She's not  _ delaying  _ catching up with Daisy, she's just being logical about it. She  _ will  _ follow through. She will keep her promise.

Jon doubts her too, she can see it in his eyes. That snide little comment about how she keeps  _ "tearing off..." _ How was  _ she  _ supposed to know it wasn't going to help if he didn't  _ tell  _ her these things? She had been following the only trail she could find,  _ forgive  _ her for not having eldritch knowledge beamed directly into her head.

Speaking of...

They don't know Daisy. Not like she does. They can get up on their high horses all they like, they don't know what it's  _ like, _ being out there on the streets with no one but your partner for protection. She's not  _ blind, _ she's seen the things Daisy has done, and she knows why, too. Jon can talk a big game all he wants, but even he has said before that the Eye grants him knowledge, not comprehension.

He may know what Daisy's done, the facts and figures of each case that's ended in bloodshed, but he doesn't  _ understand. _ Not like Basira does. The things Daisy has done, the people she has killed... she didn't have a choice. It comes down to  _ us against them _ far too often to worry about everything you do when you choose  _ us. _

It's just the way the world works. It's the  _ right  _ thing to do.

(And if it isn't the right thing? Then that means Basira herself has been complicit in-)

_ No. _

She just needs to find Daisy. She needs to find Daisy, and keep her promise, and ignore the fact that the thought of doing so leaves her hands shaking like a leaf in the wind, she needs to  _ find her, _ and she needs to shut up all these  _ fucking voices in her head- _

"Basira? Are you alright?"

Martin. He and Jon have been walking slightly behind her down this long, straight hallway, heads bent together as they have a continuing series of quiet  _ moments  _ in their whispered conversation.

God, third wheeling sucks.

Still, it seems that her racing thoughts have gotten away with her, and she's moving fast, almost jogging down the hallway as they struggle to keep up. Martin is giving her a worried look, brow drawn into a frown, while Jon stares at the ceiling with a focused expression, seeing their route in his mind's eye. She clenches her hand into a fist by her side.

"I'm  _ fine," _ she spits out, and she is, she  _ is. _ She just needs to find Daisy. "Which way do we turn next?"


End file.
